A Thousand Paper Cranes
by Ayano Hyuga
Summary: What if you were torn between two decisions? To keep the one you love the most close to you and just wait until his life is slowly taken from him, or to just let him go to continue his life with someone else whom you clearly know that would give him a better future than you possibly could offer him? Pick your choice. Warning: Contains minor mature content
1. Chapter 1

_It was once said was when you completed a thousand paper cranes,_

_your wish would come true. _

_... But what's the point of folding papers to the point that your hands bleed when,..._

_...your wish wouldn't even be possible to come true..._

_... What's the point of wishing something when you yourself just made your wish impossible..._

_...But..._

_...the sacrifice..._

_...Was worth it..._

_...Just seeing the one you love happy and smiling..._

_... Even though it's not you who is the cause of this..._

_... It was worth the sacrifice..._

_... The sacrifice of letting him go..._

_... for him to smile again..._

_...and..._

_...be alive..._

* * *

_" May I now pronounce you man and wife" _

the priest said as I watched the love of my life and his bride kiss.

It made me sick to the core and at the same time made me experience the pain that not even words could describe it.  
The guests clapped their hands as the newly wedded couples made their way out of the church.

_And as slow as it can get… our eyes slowly met._

I felt that time stopped and I just wished it would be so that I would still have him.

**_Ritsu._**

His name ringed in my ears.

I then forcefully smiled hiding the intense pain that is engulfing my entire system

_" Congratulations. Onodera."_

I said preventing my voice from cracking.

He looked hesitant at first but then replied back

_ "Arigatou gozaimas. Takano-san" _

After that, he just went off the church and….

**_… Walked out of my life…._**


	2. Chapter 2

" Takano-san! Get off me!" Ritsu yelled at me. I looked up from the crook of his neck and looked at him." I love you. Onodera" I said then proceeded to unzip his pants.

" T-Takano-san" Ritsu gasped while blushing furiously. I looked up at him while slowly yanking his pants down and stroking his already hard cock. " I know how much you love me Ritsu" I murmured and stroked him faster all the while squishing his length.

" Takano-san…" he moaned and I smirked inwardly.

He gave in already. I continued my ministrations but this time, pumped him. He moaned loudly as he bucked in my hands.  
" Nngh… T-Takano-san, I'm about to…. Ah!" he moaned loudly as he came in my hands.

I lifted my hand and licked his seed. " You're so good Ritsu." I whispered into his ear as he blushed heavily.

" Wha-!What are you saying?! A person would normally wouldn't swallow that!" he protested but soon silenced as I kissed him hard on his lips.

He soon melted into the kiss and I smiled. I then pulled my pants off showing him how hard I was.

I moved on top of him and positioned myself. " I love you. Ritsu" I said as I slowly entered him.

* * *

(Next day)

I woke up feeling the sun's rays radiating. I touched the other side of the bed hoping to hug Ritsu or may be even better, make love to him again.

But... I just felt that cold space.I instantly sprang up from anxiousness.

WHERE IS RITSU! I then panicked at the thought of him leaving again but I saw a note on the bedside with Ritsu's name on it. I opened the note and read it:

-Takano-san, get up already! You'll be late for work!-

I then smiled to myself. At least, he remembered me. I got up from bed, wore some pants and made coffee.

Today is a beautiful day indeed... despite the fact that... it's already the end of cycle. Just the thought of that gave me head aches

* * *

( Ritsu's POV)

Damn that Takano-san! Now every one was questioning on what happened to me because I couldn't walk properly.

Damn him and him being so horny every freakin' day!

" Ricchan..." Kisa-san called out tiredly. I snapped back from my thoughts then blushed hardly.

" I'm sorry. I'm really sorry from spacing out!" I exclaimed as I stood up and got the papers from him. " It's alright. Your mind is just resting from all that manuscripts." he said while slumping himself on the table.

I then walked away and put the papers in the photocopy machine. After a few minutes, I handed the photocopies to Kisa-san and went back to my own seat.

Just when I was about to work on Mutou-sensei's manuscript, my phone rang. I picked it up and pressed the green button.

" Moshi-moshi?" I asked through the speaker. " Ritsu! Is that you?" I heard my mother's voice. I then sighed tiredly. " Hai. It's me. Why did you call me? I'm at work right now." I said.I heard my mom grumble from the line. " Is it bad to hear my baby's sweet voice once in a while?" she asked a little irritated." Mom, it's not that. I'm busy at work right now" I replied.

She then huffed on the line. " Well, I was just about to tell you that your father wants you to be home at Christmas Eve. We barely even spend time with you any more." mom said. My eyes then widened.

Christmas Eve. And... also... Takano-san's birthday.

Shit! I even promised... or more like he forced me to promise that I'll celebrate it with him.

* * *

( Flashback)

" Takano-san stop it! We're at work right now!" I exclaimed as Takano-san continued to kiss my neck

. He then bit down at my nape and left a huge hickey. " Takano-san..." I moaned as I placed my hand on his chest attempting to push him away.

" I wouldn't stop until you promise" he said as he slipped his hand into my shirt teasing my nipples. " Takano-san... somebody will us..." I started but was interrupted when he suddenly kissed me passionately.

In the midst of this heated moment, I heard voices drawing near.

Shit! It's Kisa-san and Mino-san. I pulled away from the kiss with my eyes half lidded. " The others are coming" I argued but he just smirked as his hand traveled south and gently caressed my member. I bit back down a moan as the voices were so near us.

Ah! What will I do? If get fired from my job then... Wait, if I get fired then I can finally be away from Takano-san...

What the hell am I thinking?! Of course the both of us will get fired and knowing Takano-san, he'll probably apply to the same publishing company as I am!

Well, I'm a bit okay with that so...

Shit! What am I thinking. Earth to Onodera Ritsu! You're not like that.

" I wonder what Ricchan and Takano-san are doing now? Probably Takano-san is hitting Ricchan with a stapler again" Ksa-san joked as he got closer to the our office.

Guess I have no other choice.

Get caught by our co-editors, be fired and carry the shame your whole life or just agree with Takano-san, be embarrassed and just wake up the next morning with a limping body?

Gyaahhh!

" OKAY! I PROMISE!" I exclaimed.

Takano-san then smirked in victory as he removed his hands on my body.

" Ara, Ricchan what are you doing with Takano-san" Kisa-san asked as he saw me and Takano-san.

" Nothing in particular. I'm just pointing out some corrections of my own on his manuscript" Takano-san lied.

"Oh, okay." Ksa-san said as he sat down on his office chair.

" Well, that's all. Make sure to inform Satou-sensei about those corrections, okay?" Takano-san said as he walked away. He then stopped mid way then looked at me.

" Oh, and Onodera!" he called.

I then glared irritated as I looked up at him. " What?!" I asked annoyed. He then smirked at me. " Don't forget your promise ,okay?" he said then finally went back to his seat.

Damn it! Where did I put my self into?!

* * *

( End of Flashback)

"I'm sorry Mom but I already have plans for that day" I reasoned out. " Nonsense Ritsu! Who is more important than your family?" she exclaimed.

I then sighed tiredly. " Look, Mom I already have-" but I was interrupted by mom's voice.

" I wouldn't take no for an answer Ritsu. I'll be expecting you on Christmas Eve, okay?" then the line went off.

" Wait! Don't just hung up on-" Then I heard a voice from behind me

. " Onodera, who is that?"

Shit! Shit! Shit! It's Takano-san!

" Umm... it's..."

* * *

- End of Chapter 1-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi nor its characters. All rights regarding this anime belongs to Nakamura Shungiku**

* * *

**(Takano's POV)**

I walked towards the Emerald Department in an usually good mood. As I was entering the over decorated, girly office, I heard Onodera's voice.

**_" Wait! Don't just hung up on-!"_**

Who is he talking to?_ Could it be..._

" Oi! Onodera! Who's that?" I asked curiously._ I hope it's not his god damn fiancee._

" Umm... it's..." he hesitated for a while when he finally sighed and closed his phone. " It's my mother" he said as he put his phone back into his pocket. " What did she tell you this time?" I asked annoyed. _She may be pestering him again to marry Kohinata-san._

He then glared at me. " It's none of your business" he said sharply and continued on with his work. I stared at him a bit worriedly then proceeded to go to my desk where a bunch of manuscripts were stacked.

" Takano-san! Yoshikawa-sensei's manuscript haven't arrived yet!" Hatori informed with a bit of panic in his voice. " What?!" Kisa exclaimed as he animatedly collapsed and fell down his chair. I then glared from my glasses. " Tell that damn mangaka the if the manuscript isn't finished by this instance, I would rip his throat out and throw him at Tokyo Bay!" I yelled as I grabbed the phone to negotiate with the printers.

_I'll just ask Ritsu about that phone call later._

* * *

**( Ritsu's POV)**

_Stupid Takano-san! Prying into other people's matters!_

My thoughts then drifted off to what my mother told me. _Christmas Eve, huh?_ What should I do? I already promised Takano-san that I'll be with him to celebrate his birthday.

_Wait! It's not like I wanted that! I was just forced by Takano-san! _

Thinking deeply about this, if I accepted my mother's invitation, I wouldn't have to be together with him on Christmas Eve. I wouldn't have to wear a god damn turtleneck for a week to cover the hickeys on my neck. So... somehow this might be an opportunity.

_'So, you're at it again. Still running away from him. What do you think would he feel when you ditched him on his own birthday?'_ a voice from behind my head said.

Ha?! Running away?! Why would I run away? Besides I have the right to ditch him. He just forced this on me. It's not my fault that I don't want my hips hurting exactly on Christmas morning.

_' That's the point! Why do you always have to think that every time he would ask you to spend the day with him it would always lead to__** that**__. What if he just really want you to be beside him? What if he just really want to feel your presence?'_ that voice lectured again.

Gah! This is seriously pissing me off! I don't even want to think about it!

Suddenly, I felt a hard thing hit my forehead. " What the- Takano-san! Don't just throw a stapler at me!" I exclaimed as I rubbed the sore spot on my forehead. " Then don't space out and get your hands working!" he yelled back as his glasses gave a menacing glare. " I know! I'm on it! You don't have to remind me!" I retorted as I did the typesetting. That Takano-san!

* * *

(**Time Skip) (Still Ritsu's POV)**

"Tell me why you're walking beside me again?" I asked irritated. "Are you an idiot? Don't I have the right to go home? We live in the same building you know" he replied wittily. I then glared at him all the while blushing from embarrassment.

"Well then, I have to go now. I still have to go to the convenience store." I said and was about to walk away when Takano-san held my hand. " Just eat dinner at my place. That way we could also get some work done" he said as he pulled me beside him. I then pried my hand away from him. " That's not necessary" I said and walked away.

" Oi! Onodera!" he then ran to catch up to me. " Just mind your own business,Takano-san!" I exclaimed but then he ignored me. We reached the elevator when he asked something I wished he shouldn't have. "About that phone call earlier. What did you and your mom talked about?" he inquired which made my eyes widen.

_Crap! Did he hear our conversation?_

I then looked down. " It has nothing to do with you" I lied. The elevator door opened at our floor and as fast as I can, I brisked toward my apartment. "Onodera..." he started but I cut him off. "Look, it's none of your business so don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong to." I said coldly as I fished out the keys to my apartment.

I opened the door and stepped in and was about to close it when Takano-san blocked the way. "Stop it Takano-san!" I yelled but it was no use. He just barged into my apartment.

" Hey! Don't just enter without my permission!" I yelled but he pinned me to the wall and looked straight into my eyes.

_" Ritsu, tell me..."_ he started and brought his face closer to mine until I could feel his hot breath on me. "_Tell me_. Is it_ bad_ to worry about_ the person I love?_" he asked as he brought his lips close to my own.

"Takano-san, please let me go..." I said as I tried to push him away but to no avail, he grabbed both my wrists and kissed me. I then felt his hand stroking my hair as he pulled me closer to him to deepen the kiss. "Ngg... Takano-san" I complained between kisses. " Ritsu..." he mumbled as he looked straight to my eyes, his hazel orbs penetrating through my very soul. " _I love you"_ he whispered on my ear as he kissed me again.

**_Love... What does that mean?_**

* * *

_' Sempai, I love you!" my younger self exclaimed to Saga-sempai all the while blushing furiously realizing what he just blurted out._

_"Do you want to go out with me?" sempai asked nonchalantly like it was just an easy question as ' What is your name?'. _

_" Eh! A-A-Anou!" my younger self stammered trying to process what his 'dearest sempai' has just said to him._

_"I don't mind. I'll go out with you..." his sempai said which ignited a new hope in his his heart.'_

**_What is the meaning of Love?_**

* * *

_' Sempai, are the two of us going out?" a 15 year old Ritsu asked as he looked down on the bed where they had just made love._

_" What kind of question is that?" his sempai said as if the answer was the most obvious thing in in the world._

_Ritsu then blushed lightly as he smiled. " I-It's because you haven't said anything." he replied._

_A few moments of silence passed when Ritsu heard a chuckle from his sempai._

_H-He laughed?!_

_Do-Does this mean that... he's just toying with me!?'_

* * *

**_What really is love? _**

**_...Because... I have forgotten that ages ago..._**

* * *

With all my strength, I pushed him away from me and wiped my lips. " Don't just blurt out unnecessary things on my face, you idiot!" I yelled as I glared at him.

His eyes widened from my outburst but then his gaze turned sad. "Unnecessary? Do you think my feelings for you are **_unimportant_** huh, Ritsu?" he asked as his grip on me loosen a bit. " You weren't like that back then. You were so sweet and innocent." he added.

I tightened my fists as I looked at him harshly. "It's because it's not who I am! I'm not your naive_ 'Oda Ritsu'_ who responds to your every whim! Not anymore..."I spat out angrily.

_I'm not him any more. I'm not that weakling who cries over spilt milk._

I then felt his warm hand on my cheek as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

_Wait. Tears? When did I even start crying?_

" Ritsu, Haven't I told you before? The one whom I'm in love right now is the **_present you_**." he said softly as he pulled me into a hug. I, unconsciously leaned my head on his shoulder and cried.

_I guess even if I had locked away my feelings for him in the past,_

_I guess that... deep within me,__** 'Oda Ritsu'**__ is still there._

_Sealed in my heart who is just waiting to be freed in some period of time._

**_What is really love?... Takano-san..._**

* * *

**(Takano's POV)**

A few minutes later, I realized that Ritsu fell asleep. I smiled inwardly as I carried him to his bedroom and laid him on his bed.

I gently patted his head and stroked it.

_'Ritsu, the person I'm seeing now is not my __**'little kouhai'**__ anymore but you,__** Onodera Ritsu**__. Please remember that.'_

I then kissed his forehead and took a final glance at him and was about to leave when I heard him mutter something.

_" Takano-san..."_ he whispered

My eyes widened as I looked at him softly. I kneeled on his bedside and kissed the tip of his nose.

" I love you, Ritsu. I always do and I'll always will." I whispered softly as I stood up and left his apartment.

**_If... only you would realize that..._**

* * *

**_End of Chapter 2 _**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi nor its characters. All rights regarding this anime belongs to Nakamura Shungiku **

* * *

**(? POV)**

" We certainly hope that you'll have a good time in our company, Hiragi-san" Isaka-san said as he shook hands with me." I'll sure do"I replied as my small, thin red painted lips formed into a smirk.

"I'm glad to hear that. Well, I have to get going now. There would be a person from the general affairs department to fetch you so that you can finally start with your work." he informed. I then nodded and bowed as he left with Asahina-san, his secretary.

I got my black designer bag and fished out an envelope . I opened the said envelope and grabbed a picture that was inside it.

_I hope that I'll see you soon... _

**_...Onodera Ritsu..._**

* * *

**(Ritsu's POV) **

**"Oi! Where the hell is your manuscript?" **Takano-san's voice boomed out. I sighed tiredly as I checked Mutou-sensei's manuscript.

_My stomach hurts..._

Apparently, the emerald department is more stressed out than usual because of that god forsaken Christmas special issue that the magazine would be releasing.

**"Ha?! Don't you dare tell me that you've got a cold and you couldn't finish it! I don't care if you sneeze your nose to death, your hands are still working!"** Takano-san yelled over the phone.

"Takano-san, Kana-sensei said that she quits..." Kisa-san said as he slumped half of his body to his work piled desk. Takano-san's glasses glared sharply as he pushed it upwards.

**" Tell her that she should finish her manuscript first and after that I don't care in the blood damn hell if she quits or not!" **he yelled as he went towards the fax machine.

I sighed as I gently massaged my temples and stood up. _ I'm so tired. Maybe a cup of coffee wouldn't hurt._ I was about to walk out to get some coffee from the vending machine when Takano-san interrupted me. "Where do you think you're going? Don't even think about chickening out in the middle of the battle!" he yelled.

I then glared at him. "I'm not planning on going away! I was just about to grab coffee!" I retorted as I scowled at him. "Fine! But if you're not back in 3 minutes, I'll drag you back here by your ear." he threatened.

"I know!" I then went out all the while cursing Takano-san under my breath. My thoughts then flashed on to what happened yesterday.

* * *

_..."Tell me. Is it bad to worry about the person I love?"..._

_..."Unnecessary? Do you think my feelings for you are __**unimportant**__ huh, Ritsu?"..._

_..." Ritsu, Haven't I told you before? The one whom I'm in love right now is the __**present you**__."..._

* * *

**_Gahhh! Now my thoughts are filled with Takano-san! _**

_Wait! What is wrong with me? Ah! That's right! Maybe it's because it's the end of the cycle and because of stress, I'm being delusional._

I then stopped by the vending machine and pressed a button to buy my coffee. I got my cold beverage and opened it. I was about to drink my coffee when I heard Takano-san's voice.

**"Oi! Onodera! What took you so long!"**

I then grumbled to myself.

_I wasn't even out for a minute. _I then turned around and yelled at him. "Ha?! I didn't even-" but I was interrupted when I heard a female's voice.

**_" My blouse..." _**

Ignoring Takano-san, I immediately looked towards the direction of that feminine voice until I saw a woman an inch shorter than me with short jet black hair and piercing gold eyes. _She... kinda reminds me of... someone..." _Takano-san's face then flashed into my mind.

Wait! What am I thinking?! Snap out of it, Onodera Ritsu! My eyes then darted towards her crisp white blouse which was now stained with coffee because of 'that certain demon' of an editor-in-chief called him all of a sudden demanding why he isn't back when he didn't even spent more than a minute on the vending machine.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to stain your blouse! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed while repeatedly bowing to her. " Don't worry. It's fine" her firm and sharp voice said. I then looked up and stared at her apologetically.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" I asked feeling really guilty. " As I have said, it's fine. I brought spare clothes anyway" she replied as she waved her hands.

"Ie. I insist." I said firmly. She then sighed and finally her lips curved into a smirk. "Fine. Just tell me your name to compensate for my stained blouse. That will do." she said. _What? Just my name?_

"Umm... I'm Onodera Ritsu from the Emerald Department. Nice to meet you." I said as I offered my hand to her. She then shook hands with me in a business manner, giving me a glimpse of her french manicured nails. "It's a pleasure to be your acquaintance. My name is Hiragi Yuko. I'm from the literature department."

My eyes then widened. "You're from the literature department?! That's so cool" I exclaimed as my eyes shone with happiness. She giggled for a bit. "Not really. It's actually my first day here so I'm basically still adjusting with my surroundings." she said.

I then smiled courteously at her. "Don't worry. You'll do fine here. All the workers at Marukawa are kind and helpful." I said.

_Umm... Well most of them actually. _I added to myself, my thoughts drifting off towards my first day at this company where the other departments were avoiding me because probably, I'm from the emerald department.

"Hai. All my co-workers are really hospitable."she replied. She then paused for awhile until she looked at me directly in the eye. "I know. Why don't we grab some coffee after work. That way we can know each other better." she requested. I was about to reply when someone beat me to it.

"I'm sorry but Onodera still have many things to do after work, right Onodera?" Takano-san said butting in our conversation. I then glared at him .

" I already finished my work with-" but with just a single sharp glance from him I immediately shut up. "That's right, Hiragi-san. I still have many things to do. I'm really sorry." I lied all the while glaring at Takano-san. She then smirked at me as she tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Alright. Maybe some other time?"she offered. I smiled politely at her. "Okay. Some other time. I'm really sorry about earlier" I said and bowed.

"Hai. You should go now. Your boss looks like he's going to explode soon." she said, bid me goodbye and left.

I then turned towards Takano-san. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" I exclaimed as I glared at him. "Onodera, I told you that I don't want you to socialize with other departments, right?" he asked as he looked at me straight in the eye.

"But I'm just being polite with her! I protested but it was no use. "Onodera, listen. I don't mean to sound rude but I have a bad feeling about that woman." he said with his voice low. I then raised an eyebrow at him. "What the heck is that? Oh, that's right. Maybe you're just jealous of Hiragi-san"

After I said that, I immediately regretted it. With a snap of a finger, Takano-san dragged me to the rest room. He then pushed me towards the farthest cubicle, locked it and kissed me passionately. _What in the bloody hell does he think he's doing?!_

"Takano-san, we're at work right now!" I hissed through my breath careful now to draw any weird suspicions from others who might be entering the rest room. "What if I was? What if I was jealous? What's the problem with that?" he pressed on.

_I couldn't answer him._

_Why is that?_

_Is it because of my anxiety that we'll get caught?_

_Is it because of those eyes, his hazel eyes that stares deep into the very soul of my body? _

_Or... is it because of the erratic beating of my heart every time our skin touches?_

My thoughts were interrupted when his soft, warm lips claimed mine again in a slow but tingling kiss.

I...couldn't push him away. My body was remotely in place. His lips pressed on mine, our tongues dancing together in a slow movement, his slim fingers entangled on my hair, his body pressed unto mine, sharing body heat...

I couldn't think straight. My mind is going into jumbles and tumbles. My legs are melting like putty into his arms.

He then pulled away from our searing kiss and looked at me straight in the eye. "Takano-san" I whispered.

Why is he looking at me that way? Why do his eyes look at me with nothing but pure love? Why do his arms hold me so tight like I'm a treasure that he'll trade any thing to have.

"I love you, Ritsu..." he whispered on my ear, his breath tickling my nape. He then kissed me again. My body was going limp against his arms. My head was going all mushy inside and I couldn't think of any thing else but...his voice whispering those sweet words

_' I love you, Ritsu...'_

* * *

**(Yuko's POV)**

"Hello? Ah, Aunty it's you. I already met Ritsu. What you said is true. He's really a gentleman." I said as I finished retouching my make up. I tapped my manicured nails in my desk as I stared at the bunch of manuscript I was editing before Aunty called. " Don't worry, I'll make sure that the two of us will get along well." I said.

_I'll make sure that we'll get along well. Really well..._

_...Onodera Ritsu, you're an interesting one..._

_Let's see how long you last until you'll finally _

_...be wrapped around my little finger..._

* * *

End of Chapter 4


End file.
